Conventional door latching systems for side swing doors of domestic appliances generally include a latch assembly provided at a free end of a side swing door, opposite a hinged end of the door. Typically, the latch assembly includes a strike and a catch assembly. The location of such a latch assembly is fully discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,568 to White et al.
However, placing the latch assembly along a side of the side swing door opposite a hinged side of the door causes a sudden snap to occur when the door handle is pulled and the strike is released from the catch assembly. Such a configuration can allow the side swing door to open when, for example, used in a dryer assembly where tumbling tennis shoes can bump against the inner door surface.